1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved multiplex common wall housing structures and designs which couple efficient land use together with maximum privacy for each of the individual dwelling units forming a part of the multiplex. More particularly, the invention is especially concerned with five-plex dwelling structures including a central dwelling unit and a plurality of peripheral units located in a “spoke” orientation relative to the central dwelling unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple-unit housing structures have been built in various ways and designs for literally thousands of years. Modern-day multiplex housing begins with conventional duplex houses and extends to high-rise apartment buildings. Moreover, there is an increasing tendency towards building of free-standing multiplex housing structures having from three to six individual housing units therein, particularly in new, master planned communities.
In designing and developing multiplex housing units, a number of competing considerations come into play. Thus, there is a need to design the structures using the least possible land, and to make use of standard designs and in some cases prefabricated components, in order to minimize costs. However, home buyers traditionally are interested in customizable floor plans and a maximum of dwelling privacy. Thus, it is a relatively straightforward matter to maximize the number of housing units per given land area with identical housing unit designs, but such cost control efforts tend to be in conflict with privacy and variable design concerns of the individual home buyers.